


you don’t bother me, i don’t bother you.

by poppyandyou



Series: i just feel you series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??? what do I put in tags, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, god this is gonna hurt so much, logicality - Freeform, wandavision lead up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyandyou/pseuds/poppyandyou
Summary: wandavisionbut logicality 👍three arcs :- infinity war + endgame arc- sitcom arc- aftermath arc
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: i just feel you series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	you don’t bother me, i don’t bother you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the universe isn’t worth everything.

Watching Thanos take their friends down one by one made Logan realize something. 

they were out of time. 

Even with Patton’s powers, there was no way they’d both be able to run off safely and he knew what had to be done. No matter how much pain it would bring him, Logan couldn’t bear to know a world where half of the universe didn’t exist. If he wanted his last sight to be of Patton, then so be it. 

“Patton, darling,” Logan murmured, grabbing onto Patton’s jacket and putting on a smile to make sure the man knew it was alright. “It’s time.” Watching the anger and fear build up in Patton’s eyes hurt but he knew the other would agree to it. 

“No. It’s time when I say it’s time, we can still make it.” Patton argued, his hands beginning to glow red again as he began to suit himself up to defend them against Thanos. The Villain would have to pry Logan from his cold, dead hands if he wanted the damn stone. 

“Patton,” Logan grabbed the man’s face, making him look up at him and shook his head softly. “My love, it’s time.” He got down on his knees, grabbing Patton’s hand and pressing a kiss to it while Patton was on the verge of losing it. “No it’s not, Logan. I can’t do this, I can’t..” He whispered, tears starting to spill from his eyes. 

Logan looked up at Patton, holding his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “Yes you can. You have to do this, Patton. If you don’t, half of the universe dies and I know that would hurt you more than anything else.” Patton wanted to scream because Logan was right, the universe was so much more than one person but.. but Logan was his universe. Didn’t he understand that? Why is it always Patton having to sacrifice his happiness for the greater world? He snapped back to reality when he felt his fingertips press the coolness of Logan’s stone, pressing his index and middle finger to it. “It has to be you. It shouldn’t be you, but it is.” 

Patton could hear the gunshots and screams going off on the background but he could care less. He was laser focused on Logan, trying to come up with some sort of argument until he heard Logan’s final words. “I just feel you.” He remembered telling the man those same words earlier in the day, how could everything go so horrible so fast? He sucked up all his pain and took a step backward, hands beginning to glow red as he focused all his power on destroying that stone. 

Even with the intense pain going through him, Logan kept focusing on that it was Patton. It was Patton. It was Patton. That his last sight would be of Patton, that he would be fine with his last words being to Patton, that he’s had his life with Patton. There wasn’t anyone else in the world except for the love of his life standing in front of him. 

Janus went to hold Thanos off, turning around for a moment to look at the pair. He knew, in some other world, that they could’ve had their fairytale ending but not here, not now. He wondered if the Witch even knew that he was screaming, the horrific sound running throughout the forest. He snapped his shield open, running to Thanos and holding the titan back. “You’re going to lose,” He muttered, out of breath and clearly struggling to keep his strength up. 

“I’ve already won.” Thanos replied, using his other hand to grab Janus by his shoulder and tossing him to the side. Five stones down, one left to go and the Witch was trying to destroy it. Pathetic.

Patton wasn’t even sure if he was crying anymore, he didn’t know if he had any more tears left to give. He could hear in the background of everyone trying to buy him time, to save the love of his life but Patton knew. They were out of time. He only meant to turn around to see where Thanos was, his heart racing as he saw the Titan start to walk towards them. 

“You’re not touching him!” Patton screamed, holding out his other hand to block the villain from moving closer to Logan. His body felt so exhausted, his head was screaming to the brim with nightmares and all he could think was that all the people he loved were gone. He let out a relieved cry when he heard the stone finally break, collapsing to the floor and staring at the dirt in anger. 

Was the universe really worth the love of his life?

Thanos looked at the Vision’s dead body, noticing the lifeless form before watching Patton break into tired sobs. He pressed his hand to the back of Patton’s head, trying to mimic the comfort he would give his daughter during hard times. “I understand, my child.” 

Patton looked up at Thanos, anger burning in his chest as he wiped away his own tears. How could this monster ever understand what he just suffered through? No person like him is capable of feeling such love, such warmth, such acceptance that Logan gave him. “ _You _.. could never understand.” He murmured, his voice breaking as his accent began to slip.__

____

____

“I lost more than you could ever know,” Thanos replied, moving his attention away from Patton as he walked a steady path to the Vision’s body. “But now is no time to mourn.” He held his hand out, the gauntlet beginning to glow green as he used the time stone to revive the Vision’s body. 

Despite how exhausted he felt, Patton looked at the mad titan in horror and forced himself to get up. “No! Not him, anyone but him!” He yelled, his hands glowing red for a moment only to get thrown back by the titan. Logan opened his eyes at hearing Patton’s voice, thinking, hoping that he was lucky enough to actually survive the breaking of the stone before looking up in horror at Thanos. “Patton-“ The Vision choked on his words, struggling to use his powers. 

“ _This _is for the greater good,” Thanos hummed, full of pride as he pulled the Mind Stone from the Vision and added it to his gauntlet.__

____

____

Patton felt empty. A pit full of emptiness as he looked at Logan’s dead body, trying to burn the image out of his head but all he could see was him dead. dead. dead. dead. He went over to Logan’s body, letting out a pained scream and holding the man’s body close. 

He liked to think it was merciful of Thanos to let him be dusted. God knows that it’s easier than living on an Earth without Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> have fun. 👍


End file.
